<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Son is Different from A Nephew by alienbacteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985596">A Son is Different from A Nephew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbacteria/pseuds/alienbacteria'>alienbacteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magic of Fear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry’s just having a time, M/M, Teacher Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbacteria/pseuds/alienbacteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying to figure out where he fits into his family. But can he do it without worrying Jon and Martin?<br/>Or Harry just wants to call them dad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood &amp; Harry Potter, Martin Blackwood &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magic of Fear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Tense Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had been thinking about his conversation with Martin. It hadn’t been haunting him per say, but the idea of family continued to linger at the back of his mind. The term “uncle” was safe, unattached. It meant that he could keep them at a distance. However, Harry had started to realize that he didn’t want that. He wanted parents; he just didn’t know how to ask. </p><p>When he had woken up on the couch, Jon and Martin had reminded Harry that his comfort was the most important part of living with them. Not what he called them. That didn’t mean it stopped Harry from distantly applying parental titles while thinking about them. In his mind, Martin was papa. Jon was dad. Harry hadn’t known his dad, but he was sure that his dad would have looked like Jon. They had both taken to calling him nicknames anyways. Jon had taken to calling him poppet and duck while Martin had taken to calling sweetheart and honey.</p><p>Jon was at his job that day and Harry had curled up against his window, looking out over the rolling hills. Martin was downstairs in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes piled in the sink. The clinking on silverware and clanking of pots against pans had become a comfort over the past few days. A noise that meant Harry wasn’t alone. </p><p>Harry cradled the Cadet in his lap while he looked out his window. He had woken up to the incessant scratching and meowing at his door, and had quickly let her in. He absent-mindedly stroked the fur on the top of her head making the little beast purr with content. There was a cow pasture out in the distance, and down the winding road, Harry could see the little village. A knock on his doorframe startled the boy out of his thoughts; Martin stood in the doorway with a pleasant smile. </p><p>“I need to run into the village to get some things for dinner. Jon also forgot his lunch. Do you want to come with me?” Harry glanced down at his clothes and the Cadet in his lap. </p><p>“I’ll be ready to go in ten minutes if you’ll wait?” Martin chuckled a little at the response.</p><p>“Of course, Harry. Just let me know when you’re ready.” And with that, Martin left the room to let Harry get ready. Harry sighed and moved to stand, placing the Cadet on the forgotten blanket, making her give a disgruntled “murp”. He moved to the wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a cozy jumper. Once Harry was set to go downstairs, he left the door open for the kitten to wander around the cottage as she pleased. He descended the stairs and found Martin waiting near the front door, ready to leave. Harry slipped on his new trainers as Martin grabbed his jacket.</p><p>“Are you ready Harry?” Martin handed Harry the jacket and they walked out the door. Jon had begun carpooling with a couple of the other teachers at the beginning of the school year. It allowed for Jon to get to know his coworkers and for Martin to make day trips to the village. It did not, however, allow Jon to go back home when he forgot his lunch.</p><p>“We can drop his lunch off then get some groceries and head home, alright?” Harry nodded his head and looked out the window, lost in thought yet again. ‘I’m going to do it tonight. I’m going to call Jon “dad” and Martin “papa”. I’m really going to do it.’ Harry knew that this way of thinking wasn’t going to get him anywhere, but it made him a little excited for dinner. </p><p>“Are you alright, Harry? You’ve been a bit quiet all day.” </p><p>“I’m fine, just … thinking. I want to tell you and da- Uncle Jon at dinner.” Martin frowned, but decided to let it go. He nodded instead.</p><p>“Alright … if you’re sure I will leave it alone. But if you’re not ...”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry said too fast, a little panicked that the surprise might be ruined. Martin grimaced, but looked back to the road and let it go. The rest of the ride passed in a heavy silence. The silence continued as the school came into view and Martin parked the car. They both got out and went inside the building. The receptionist smiled warmly at them.</p><p>“You can just go to Jon’s room. I don’t think he has a class right now. ” Martin whispered a small “thank you” and reached for Harry’s hand, who grabbed it eagerly. Martin gave him a soft, reassuring smile and started to guide him down a hallway. </p><p>They took the first left and went about halfway down the hallway before stopping at a blank door. There was a plaque on the wall displaying the words “J. Sims - History”. Behind the door, Harry could hear a conversation between the familiar voice of his dad and the unfamiliar voice of a frustrated teenager. Martin chuckled, seeming to know what was happening. He raised his hand and made a sturdy knock on the door. The room inside went silent and there were muffled steps headed for the door. It creaked open and Jon’s head popped out into the space between. </p><p>“Oh! Hello, darling” Before glancing down and seeing Harry. His eyes lit up with small joy, “Hello, poppet.” Harry felt himself unconsciously smile at the nickname. Martin huffed a laugh as Jon turned his head back and called “Clara’s in charge! You can talk amongst yourselves” before stepping into the hall. There were several groans from inside the class, but all of them became muffled as the door closed. </p><p>“Thanks for lunch, love. I’m feeling a bit peckish and lunch is soon.” He punctuated the sentence with a kiss on the cheek and Martin handed him a tupperware of leftovers. Jon smiled at the lunch.</p><p>“So what are you two up to today?” Harry shrugged and turned to look at Martin. </p><p>“Well, we have to pick up some groceries for dinner, but I was also thinking of showing Harry the book shop.” That perked Harry’s interest and his eyes widened a fraction. Jon huffed a small laugh when we caught sight of Harry’s reaction.</p><p>“It certainly seems like you’ve got some interest in that.” Harry glanced down at the floor with a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>“Well if we want to have time for the bookshop, we’ll have to be going, Mr. Sims.” Martin said faking annoyance. Jon held his hands up in surrender. </p><p>“Don’t mind me, Mr. Blackwood. I still have an argument to finish. Alexander decided to argue about whether or not the first French revolution needed a musical or not. I keep trying to tell him that Les Mis was not from that revolution.” Jon sighed. Martin hummed in response and kissed him on the forehead for a goodbye.</p><p>“I love you, Jon”</p><p>“I love you too, Martin. You two have fun shopping!” Jon opened the door and entered the battle zone, fully equipped with his lunch and a smile on his face. Martin and Harry turned down the hall and headed back to the car. Once buckled and ready to leave, Martin turned to Harry.</p><p>“How do you feel about raiding the baking aisle at the supermarket?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry isn’t sure just yet, but he will be soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was acting strange. He had been quiet and in his own head all day, and Martin wanted to know why, but he also didn’t want to push. After visiting Jon, they had ventured to the village bookshop. Harry had picked out a couple books to add to his shelves; most of the books were either fun fact books or fantasy adventure. The whole time, Harry had been jumpy. </p><p>When they had gone to the supermarket, Harry had not uttered a single word. Just shook his head yes or no whenever Martin asked a question. The only part where he had really spoken was when they journeyed through the baking isle. Martin had picked up some cookie dough mix and Harry had excitedly asked whether they would be able to bake when they got to the cottage. </p><p>The car ride home had been tense and just as quiet as the car ride into the village. Harry stared out the window as if he was lost in a daze. Martin gripped the steering wheel and tried to refrain from asking questions. The more Harry thought about it, the more excited, and nervous, he got. </p><p>Once arriving at the cottage, Martin and Harry unloaded the groceries from the car and together they carried them in silently. When all the bags were set on the counter, Martin lifted Harry onto the surface. Harry unloaded the bags while Martin put the groceries away. </p><p>“Harry … I know what I said earlier, about leaving this alone … but you’re really starting to worry me. I know you said not to worry, but if it's truly worrying you this much, then we should really talk about it.” Harry looked down and refused to meet Martin’s worried gaze. He picked at the hem of his shirt. Martin let out a heavy sigh and walked over to Harry. He slowly drew Harry into a hug; he was slow enough for Harry to pull away, but instead Harry lunged forward and buried his face in Martin’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t know, I think I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About … what I want to tell the both of you at dinner.”</p><p>“Would it help if you told me beforehand and I act surprised or whatever at dinner?”</p><p>“Maybe? It’s about what we talked about last week. I … don’t know how to talk about this.” Harry shifted uncomfortably on the counter as Martin pulled away. He gently patted Harry’s arm.</p><p>“Would the couch be a better place to talk? Maybe a cup of tea and the Cadet to snuggle?” Harry nodded fervently, slid off the counter, and began to wander around looking for the kitten. He attempted to cajole the Cadet from wherever she was hiding, but he had no such luck, until she heard a questioning “murp” from behind him. </p><p>“Pspspspsps” Harry crouched down and beckoned the tiny beast towards him. She scampered into his arms and purred into his neck happily. A smile formed on Harry’s face; he stood and walked to the couch where Martin was already waiting with two mugs of tea. They settled and sipped the tea in silence.</p><p>“How would you feel if I called you papa?” The question was so abrupt that Martin nearly spit out his tea. After a minute of struggling to swallow, he found Harry staring at the Cadet who was dozing in his lap. Martin answered cautiously.</p><p>“I would be glad? Only if you’re comfortable with it of course.” He was not being honest. Martin truly knew that he would be both panicked and ecstatic if Harry chose to call him papa. </p><p>“Well that's what I’ve been thinking about all day. I want to call you papa and Jon dad. It’s what I’ve been thinking about, and I think it’s true. You are both parents to me and I want to show it.”</p><p>They were both silent for a minute before Martin finally spoke up.</p><p>“Harry, if you don’t move over here and let me hug you, we might have a problem.” Harry looked up and saw Martin’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. Harry gently moved the Cadet onto an out of the way cushion and dove into a hug. They sat there together, hugging for a few minutes.</p><p>“How about we get to making those cookies?”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“Martin! Harry! I’m home.” Jon entered the door and found the house smelling of baked goods and homemade pizza. </p><p>“In here, Jon!” He walked to the kitchen and found Martin slicing the dinner. Harry was nowhere in sight. Neither was the Cadet.</p><p>“Where’s Harry?” Jon snuck behind his boyfriend and hooked his chin over Martin’s shoulder. Smiling softly at his love’s antics, Martin leaned so their heads rested against each other. Jon turned his face slightly and kissed Martin’s cheek.</p><p>“He’s up in his room reading to the Cadet. He has been acting a little strange today. He told me that he has something to say at dinner.” Jon hummed softly and buried his face in Martin’s neck. He is definitely curious about what Harry has to say, but decides against Knowing. He’ll know in a few minutes after all. Martin bounces his shoulder lightly and Jon perks up.</p><p>“You can go get him for dinner. I’ll get the food to the table.” Jon pecked his check with a soft “of course” and turned to ascend the stairs. After making quick work of the journey to Harry’s room, Jon knocked on his son’s door. A quiet acknowledgement allowed Jon to enter the room. Harry sat on the window seat with the Cadet snug in his lap; Jon wished he had a camera to take a picture of the sight. </p><p>“Dinner is ready, poppet. We’ll want to eat before it gets cold.” Jon leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Harry. Sure enough, Harry set his book down, but instead of moving to get up, he made himself more comfortable. </p><p>“Actually, there's something I want to talk about. It’s been … bugging me a bit? I don’t really know how else to describe it besides that fact that it’s been on my mind.” The child seemed to shrink in on himself. Harry’s hand fled into the Cadet’s fur; she purred a comforting rumble. Jon shuffled over, trying not to disturb the poor boy. Jon settled on his knees next to Harry, nodding for him to continue. Harry took a deep breath and held it.</p><p>“I’ve been wondering if I could call you dad.” Jon inhaled sharply. He had already Known that Harry had been thinking about it. The Eye had been insistent on him Knowing that. Jon just thought he had a little more time to prepare himself.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. It would make me very happy and honored to be your dad, Harry.” He looked up at Harry near the end to see the boy smiling brightly. They sat there smiling at each other for a bit before someone cleared their throat by the door. </p><p>“Dinner is going to be cold soon. Should I pop it back in the oven to heat it up?” Martin was just poking his head in the door, but there was a clear grin on his face from ear to ear. </p><p>“I don’t think so, papa. Dad and I were just finishing up … I think?” Harry glanced back at Jon for confirmation, who nodded eagerly. The small family all looked at each other for a moment. Just taking in how far they had come in so little time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I was wondering if anyone knew how to upload pictures onto here from their phone. I have pictures of the cat I envision as the Cadet and would like to share them, but don’t know how. Please help!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This won’t be a very long fic, just two or three chapters, but I have a couple more up my sleeve. I am planning on doing a holiday special. I am coming up with a couple ideas and am planning on releasing it Christmas Eve. It will be about 3 to 5 chapters all released on Christmas Eve at 8 PM EST. In the fic, none of them celebrate the religious aspects of Christmas, but all of them grew up with the idea of Christmas. It goes about as well as you’d expect.</p><p>I keep forgetting to add my tumblr so here it is: https://alienbactria.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>